


little effort for a love the size of a universe

by tomatosan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, daisuga are my parents, i love them, i wont do that again, lowercase intended, my debut fic!, no beta we die like daichi, that was bad sorry, to many more in the future hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatosan/pseuds/tomatosan
Summary: suga had twelve hours. to get on the train to tokyo, spend the day with daichi, get on the train back to miyagi and then to go home to fulfill his promise of spending the new year with his family. minus the transportation hours, he had at least 5 hours with daichi. he's not sure if that's enough, though.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	little effort for a love the size of a universe

“kuroo? oh thank god. can you open the door for me? i’ll be there in ten minutes.”

kuroo’s mind was a jumbled-up mess. he didn’t know where he was, he couldn’t recognize the room, his exposed back felt cold despite the little rays of sun filtering through the crack in the open window. he also couldn’t feel his legs.

kuroo let out a soft groan and shifted a little, wincing when a sharp pain shot up his lower half. he squinted open his eyes and a mess of grey and black hair greeted his view, and suddenly all the memories from the night before came crashing down on him and now he’s suffocating.

ignoring the painful throbbing in his bottom region, kuroo pushed himself up and glanced towards the phone in his hand. the person on the other side of the line was screaming his name on the top of their lungs, and if kuroo didn’t already have a boyfriend, he would love to bring the screaming and the person himself to bed. but alas, kuroo’s taken. and suga’s taken too.

oh, suga.

“what do you want? it’s too early for whatever it is you need,” kuroo grumbled, voice heavily laced with sleep that he clearly didn’t get enough the night before.

suga let out an exasperated huff. “i thought you fell asleep on me.”

“yeah, i’m about to if you’re not gonna tell me why you called.”

the pant in suga’s honey-coated voice didn’t go unnoticed by the black-haired man. the distant grumble of an engine made its way through the phone speaker and kuroo sat up straighter on the bed.

“i’m five minutes away from your dorm building and i need you to let me in.”

kuroo’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “you’re in tokyo?”

“yes, kuroo,” a sigh, “now, please open the door.”

“why do i have to be the one to open the door for you, though?”

“because i called bokuto and he didn’t pick up. you’re the next best option.”

a whole daichi was there in the same apartment as kuroo but he didn’t question that. he grabbed the phone on the night stand and saw the silent mode with twenty missed calls from both suga and akaashi and five percent battery left.

kuroo rolled his eyes so hard he saw stars. if bokuto said he wanted to fuck, he’d really drop everything and just fucked.

“yeah, sorry. his phone was on silent. are you already here?”

“coming up the elevator now.”

“alright, see you soon.” kuroo suppressed a yawn and threw his own phone on the pillow. trying to find his clothes while navigating in the room with little light from the window was a big task he didn’t want to do, so he prayed to whatever deity was listening that daichi was still asleep in bed as he rushed down the hallway butt naked to his room to find something decent to wear.

and there’s the anticipated soft knock on the door just as he pulled a pair of sweatpants up his long legs. oh, he couldn’t be bothered with a shirt right now, not when he still hadn’t brushed his teeth yet. 

kuroo opened the door to reveal sugawara koushi standing there, light-grey hair a little tousled from the morning breeze, cheeks flushed red from the cold and with an excited smile on his face. despite the enthusiastic look, his voice was gentle as he greeted kuroo.

“thank you for opening the door for me.”

“great to see you too, suga.” kuroo stepped to the side to let the other man in and noticed a small box and a bag in his hands.

“is daichi up yet?”

kuroo didn’t get to dwell on the fact that suga was here early in the morning from miyagi as they both glanced towards the man in question’s bedroom door, and kuroo made a quick run through of daichi’s thursday class schedule in his head, trying to remember if he had any morning classes that day.

“i don’t think so.”

suga beamed, so bright and illuminating in the dark kitchen area that kuroo felt the need to stand there and absorb the warmth emitted by the shorter male.

“great! well then, see you later.”

just like that, suga disappeared behind daichi’s closed door, and kuroo was left alone with shivers running down his bare chest. he rushed towards the room he emerged from earlier, desperate to get some warmth of physical touch before he crumbled under the weight of ice-cold loneliness.

\--

the white-colored curtains were drawn closed, bouncing the sunrays away and basking the room is soft, glowing morning light. suga never understood why daichi didn’t want the blackout curtains, but then again, the man rarely wanted to sleep in. he preferred to be up and awake, even when he didn’t have anything scheduled. one of the wonders of sawamura daichi he never fully grasped. 

today seemed to be an exception though, judging from the light snoring that came from the bed.

suga smiled, small and affectionate. last night’s closing shift must’ve been hard on daichi, especially since he had to cover for kai that resulted in him taking up two shifts in a row. he knew daichi didn’t mind the extra money, but the back pains and sore legs surely were unpleasant. 

he took in the sight of broad, tanned back tangled with the sheets, messy hair falling across the grey pillowcase and the abandoned book thrown haphazardly to the side. a chuckle left his lips. it’s a very daichi thing to do to fall asleep reading a book. 

not wanting to wake the sleeping man up yet from his well-deserved rest, suga let his eyes wander around the small room. he had never been in daichi’s university room before. he didn’t think there would be much difference from daichi’s own bedroom back in his parents’ house in miyagi, and he wasn’t wrong. daichi was the kind of person who would not bother to have random things that served no purposes in his room. the bookshelf had books, both academic and some manga he loved. the laptop on the study table was on the verge of dying, cursor blinking at the last sentence typed in. the pinboard was full with reminders of assignment, and class schedules, and work schedules, and, as suga inched forward to take a closer look, in the myriad of green and yellow sticky notes, one pink sticky note stuck out at the corner of the board. he scoffed.

'good luck with your studies! i love you <3   
-koushi-'

he wanted to rip that off. he couldn’t believe daichi still kept that one.

“are you having fun?”

suga held back the smile in his face when he heard the voice he missed so much, this time at the distance of a few centimeters, and not a few hundred kilometers. he turned to see daichi’s face peeking out from under his comforter, the smallest grin greeting his vision and suga melted. he had half a mind to place the small box and the paper bag he brought with him by the bed before jumping straight onto daichi. the black-haired man wheezed; wind knocked out of his lungs.

suga twisted and turned as he struggled to take off the winter jacket he was wearing and daichi yelped when he came too close to almost hitting him on the crotch. throwing the jacket to the floor, suga lifted the blanket and snuck inside, snuggling against the other man and breathing in the familiar scent of that cheap vanilla bodywash that suga recommended to him months ago. 

“hi, daichi.”

“welcome back, koushi.” 

and suga had to press his icy fingers to daichi’s arms to distract him from the almost tears forming in his eyes over the simple greeting. daichi hissed and they laughed, falling back into routine, as if the last few months didn’t keep them apart. the former shifted them into a more comfortable position, pulling the comforter over their shoulders. the warmth of another person lulled suga into a haze, eyes fluttering close, exhaustion getting to him after an early morning two-hour train ride. daichi placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head, and a grin bloomed from suga’s rosy lips.

“i don’t want to ask because you might feel like i don’t want you here, but just know that i’m asking this out of curiosity,” daichi started, “but why are you here?”

bokuto’s loud voice boomed across the thin walls, pots and pans clanking, faucet being turned on and kuroo yelling in a whisper for his boyfriend to quite down because "daichi might still be asleep!" and bokuto scoffed with a "suga-chan is in there, they’re not asleep." a yelp, and bokuto’s loud voice quieted down to soft murmurs around the apartment. suga appreciated that.

“it’s your birthday, stupid.” suga looked up to see daichi struggling to keep his eyes open. “you can’t tell me you forgot about your own birthday.”

daichi let out a puff of air, an attempt of a chuckle. “i know. i just don’t know why you’d go through all the troubles to come here.”

that earned daichi a compact smack to the chest, the one that forced his eyes open and woke up his senses as he heaved a lungful of air to steady his breathing. daichi thought that was clearly uncalled for, but the scowl on suga’s face said otherwise.

“i took one train and one bus to get here. what troubles are you talking about?”

daichi might take the risk to kiss the pout away, but he didn’t want to leave this world exactly 20 years after he was born. he still wanted to marry the guy that just tried to send him to the emergency room for broken ribcage, so he pouted in retaliation, forcing his braincells to go to work this early in the morning. suga had gone back to bury his face on his bare chest, arms tight around his abdomen as their feet tangled together. daichi thought about the box in suga’s hands earlier, and the paper bag he carefully placed to the side before he joined daichi on the bed. the jacket on daichi’s bedroom floor. the fact that suga took the first train to tokyo to be with him today. none of those facts are relevant to one another, but daichi came to a conclusion either way as a realization dawned upon him.

“are you staying here to celebrate the new year with me?”

daichi could feel the muscles tensing up against his body, and daichi knew the answer even before suga could let the words came out of his mouth. he almost stopped suga, but he brought this upon himself, and he would take the answer, no matter how painful.

suga’s voice was small when he answered, as if it wouldn’t be real if none of them could hear what he said.

“no.”

daichi sighed. it didn’t hurt any less just because he already expected that. if anything, it hurt more. because now suga was just confirming his doubt while effectively drowning his hope. hope was a dangerous game to play, and he dove straight in without armors. any wounds he sustained were on him, and him alone.

suga sat up and pulled daichi impossibly closer to him, cradling his face and squishing his cheeks. “but i’m here now,” he paused, bending forward to nudge his nose against daichi’s cheekbone, “is that enough?”

daichi craned his neck up and let their lips ghosted against one another. 

“for now,” he said, “it is.”

because it was. it was enough, to have suga in his arms in that moment. because suga had to leave, eventually, but for now, he was here, solid and whole and present, and that was all that mattered to daichi. how could he think about things that were still so far away, when he had his world in his arms, waiting for his attention. his affection. how could he deny him that? how could he worry about things that were yet to happen, when the one he was waiting for all these months was finally in his embrace?

so daichi pushed himself up, and met suga’s lips in the middle.

the tv in the living room was put on too high of a volume for it to be accidental, and daichi didn’t know if it was in his favor or bokuto’s and kuroo’s. either way, he knew enough not to leave the comfort of his own bedroom, not until the volume of the tv went back to normal, not until he could no longer hear the narration about some wild living organisms in the deep sea. he should probably shoot a text in the group chat so they could tell him when it’s safe to make an appearance in the shared living space. not for him, he didn’t care, he walked in on them enough for neither party to bat an eyelash about it; he just didn’t want suga to be scarred from that experience. 

(or for him to look a little too long, like daichi once did, that prompted kuroo to smirk and for bokuto to invite him to join them. daichi managed to say no, but he didn’t know if suga could resist those greek gods’ reincarnations. and it would only take a glance from suga, and daichi knew both of them would be gone.)

\--

“why do you keep that pink one?”

“why not?”

“it’s cringy.”

“it’s sweet!”

“that was 5 years ago! i can write you a new one right now.”

“no.”

“no?”

“no. i’ll keep that one.”

“why though.”

“it’s the first time you said i love you, and you didn’t even realize it.”

“why would you bring that up, it’s embarrassing!”

“because you freaking asked, oh my god-”

**Author's Note:**

> as it turns out, i managed to procrastinate until well past daichi's birthday to finish this because i am simply unmotivated. but please accept my humble contribution anyway, it's been like a year since i last write anything so if this is unsatisfactory, i'm sorry but also, deal with it. 
> 
> happy birthday, sawamura daichi. you're my first haikyuu crush, and is forever my favorite boy. 
> 
> comments and kudos are very much appreciated! tell me your thoughts on this, i would love to read them <3
> 
> twitter at @akakonosimp !


End file.
